<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2am at Denny's by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191042">2am at Denny's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad'>hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Screenplay/Script Format</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An exhausted bassist has just finished a lengthy rehearsal with her band, and decides to go get some grub at Denny's. There she sees an alluring stranger and, without a second thought, goes and sits down in the same booth with him. It doesn't take very long for the two of them to end up back at her apartment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2am at Denny's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4M] 2am at Denny's [Script Offer] [Strangers to Lovers] [Fsub] a few [Daddy]s [Rough Blowjob] [Cum In Mouth] [Anal] [Anal Creampie] mentions [Tattoos] </p><p>Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+</p><p>You can edit or modify this script however you like. Anything in asterisks is meant to be emphasized. Words inside braces {} are optional sfx.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -</p><p>{Could add some ambient restaurant noise for the portion in the actual Denny's; dishes clanking, low voices}</p><p>Hey there, cutie. Is this seat taken?</p><p>Yeah? You sure you don't mind?</p><p>{Sits down in a booth seat}</p><p>Sorry for intruding, but I don't really like eating alone--plus you seemed in need of a little company.</p><p>{Groaning as she stretches} So, is that book any good? </p><p>[Pause to indicate response]</p><p>Yeah? Maybe I'll add it to my list, then. </p><p>[Self-conscious laugh] It's kinda the main reason I came over here to begin with. You were reading with such an intense look of concentration on your face, I figured it had to be interesting.</p><p>I'm the sort of person that can't resist asking strangers what they're reading.</p><p>[Quickly, as if she's just noticed] Hey, are you gonna finish those fries? </p><p>[Brief pause]</p><p>Don't mind if I do. </p><p>[Soft, content moan as she begins eating the fries] I know they're just empty calories, but I haven't had a chance to eat since lunch. That aphorism about hunger being the best spice has definitely got some truth to it. {could include gentle eating noises for the next couple of lines}</p><p>[Chuckle] You must think I'm crazy, sitting down with a total stranger like this. </p><p>Personally, I prefer to think of it as radical extroversion. If you ask me, the world could use more random acts of friendliness. It's not so strange when you look at it from that perspective, is it?</p><p>[Pause to indicate response]</p><p>[Playful] Hey, you let me sit here. I'd say that makes you the overly trusting one here. What if I'd been a predator? </p><p>[Mock offended] I do *not* look the part. I mean, what kind of aesthetic would that even be?</p><p>[Brief pause] </p><p>Come on, tattoos are super common these days. Admittedly, not everyone's got as many I do, but for someone in my field, having a lot of tattoos is practically a prerequisite.   </p><p>Hmm? Oh, I'm a bassist. </p><p>[A little smug] Really. I just came from a rehearsal with my band, actually. Mhm. Didn't know you were in the presence of a celebrity, did you?</p><p>[Laughing]</p><p>No, we do alright, though. I only joined a few months ago, but it already feels like we're on the cusp of something big. [Chuckle] I know, everyone says that. It's better than a lot of my previous gigs, that's for sure. </p><p>[brief pause]</p><p>Yeah, I think the rehearsal went well. The other band members seem to accept me as one of their own now, which is a big relief considering how awkward it was early on. </p><p>[Sighs] That said, the work can be physically exhausting. Staying up this late's become a regular occurrence for me. </p><p>How about you? What brings you out here at such an ungodly hour? </p><p>Insomnia, huh? Is it chronic?</p><p>Mmm. Then let's hope it passes. They say insomnia's usually the result of life stress, but I suppose you already know that.</p><p>{Deep exhalation} I can see why you'd be attracted to this sort of place; quiet, yet not totally devoid of other people. Diner's become very liminal spaces after dark. There's a degree of detachment from normal reality, like a really vivid dream.  </p><p>[Laughs] Kinda feels like we're in "Nighthawks," doesn't it? </p><p>I've always liked that painting. There's something oddly appealing about it. </p><p>[Brief pause]</p><p>[Shy] Hey, is it okay if I ask you a weird question? </p><p>Promise not to freak out?</p><p>Would you--would you wanna go over to my place? </p><p>I know this is really presumptive of me. But I've been so busy lately and, believe it or not, I've had a hard time getting myself out there. If you want, we can just, like, listen to records or something...</p><p>[Relieved] Yeah? It didn't take much to convince you. I suppose I should be flattered.</p><p>Then let's finish up the last bits of this food and get out of here. If you're lucky, I might even chip in a couple bucks to make up for all those fries I ate. </p><p>[Pause to indicate the passing of time]</p><p>[Door shutting]</p><p>You'll have to forgive the mess. I haven't had a good reason to clean in a while. </p><p>Um, I don't have that much in the fridge either--mostly just old Chinese food. But should be some instant coffee around here somewhere if you want it--</p><p>[Cut off by a kiss. She's surprised at first, but quickly leans into it] Mmm. You don't waste any time, do you? </p><p>[Chuckle] Come on. My room's just over this way. </p><p>[Another short pause]</p><p>[Kissing, making out] And I thought I was going to have to take the initiative. [More kissing] Let me take this shirt off. {Rustling as she removes her clothes}</p><p>[Making out continues]</p><p>{Moan} You like playing with my tits? They can be a hassle sometimes, but it's always nice seeing a guy lose his mind over how big they are. </p><p>Let your hands sink in.</p><p>[Kissing] Yeah, pinch my nipples. </p><p>Are you getting hard? </p><p>Mmm, I can feel it poking into me. </p><p>[Chuckle] I think I can help you out with that.</p><p>[Pants unzipping] Oh!</p><p>[Excited] I can't believe you were hiding such a nice cock from me. [Licking] You like that, baby?</p><p>[Blowjob begins, feel free to add improv or extend this section as much as you want]</p><p>I'm pretty good at this, aren't I? [Sucking]</p><p>I can take you really deep. </p><p>[Licking]</p><p>[Moan] You definitely seem to be enjoying yourself. Does it turn you on when I look up at you with your dick in my mouth?</p><p>You can guide me with your hands if your want. I don't mind.</p><p>{Muffled moans followed by more intense sucking noises--could also add in some gagging}</p><p>[Between ragged breaths] Fuck my throat, daddy. Use my mouth however you like.</p><p>[More sucking]</p><p>Mhm, choke me with that dick.</p><p>I'm dripping spit all over my tits.</p><p>[More blowjob noises]</p><p>I can feel you twitching, daddy. Are you going to burst for me?</p><p>Do it in my mouth. Make me drink all that thick seed.</p><p>{A couple licks} Give it to me. Please. </p><p>[Intense sucking and moans, ultimately leading to her drinking his cum]</p><p>[Blowjob ends]</p><p>{Soft moans} Thank you, daddy. That was a really big load. </p><p>But... you aren't done yet, right?</p><p>[Soft laughter] I didn't think so.</p><p>[Shy] In that case, do you think you could do something for me? </p><p>[Deeply embarrassed] Well, the thing is, I kinda prefer taking it in the ass.</p><p>God, that makes me sound like such a slut. </p><p>[Brief pause]</p><p>[Happy] You want to do it? </p><p>Oh, That was an enthusiastic response.</p><p>Okay, I know your cock's already nice and slick from my blowjob, but just in case, I've got some lube in the drawer. </p><p>[Pause for a beat]</p><p>I'll rub it all over your cock.</p><p>{Wet sounds as she lubes him up} There we go. </p><p>Now let me get on the bed... mmm... stick my ass out.</p><p>[Chuckle] Do you like the dragon tattoo on my back? That one took a couple of months to be completed, but it makes me feel really sexy.</p><p>I'm guessing it's turning you on, too.</p><p>We're not done yet, though. You've still got to put some lube on my ass. </p><p>[Moaning as he lubes her up] </p><p>Are you ready?</p><p>I'm pretty tight, so you're going to have to be gentle. </p><p>[Deep moan as he enters her] That's it, nice and slow. Make me take every inch of that thick cock.</p><p>[Sex begins, feel free to add improv, wet sounds, or extend this section as much as you want]</p><p>Yes, baby, spread me out. </p><p>[Moaning] Slow thrusts. </p><p>[Increasingly aroused] Mhm, that's it. </p><p>You can go faster. </p><p>[Deep moan] Yes! Pound my ass, daddy. Fuck me into the bed. </p><p>[Between strained breaths] Ah, this is exactly what I needed. Use me like the little slut I am. I'm all yours.</p><p>[Moan] Your cock feels *so* fucking good. </p><p>Deeper. Shove your dick as deep as you can inside me. </p><p>[Gasp of pleasure] You're grabbing my hair. </p><p>No, don't stop. *Please* don't stop, daddy. </p><p>Oh Fuck. I'm getting close. </p><p>[Breathing hard] Faster. Keep pounding me.</p><p>[Moaning] I'm almost there. Oh god.</p><p>Cum with me, baby. Blow your load in my slutty ass. Fill me up.</p><p>[Intense moaning] Yes, cum with me!</p><p>[Improv to orgasm]</p><p>[Gradually comes down from her orgasm]</p><p>[Exhausted laughter] You really didn't hold back, did you? I'm all sticky now.</p><p>Guess I wasn't the only one who was pent up.</p><p>[Brief pause]</p><p>[Contemplative] We should probably take a shower soon. </p><p>[Soft giggle] Yes, together. </p><p>But we can lie here for a little while longer. </p><p>[Contented sigh] That was really nice. We should do it again sometime. </p><p>What do you think?</p><p>[Brief pause]</p><p>Yeah? I'd like that, too. We could try some new things out--new positions. </p><p>{The following is a possible additional line that could be included, but might also change the tone slightly: "Maybe next time you'll let me fuck you in the ass. I've always wanted to do that."}</p><p>Mmm, I"m glad I ran into you tonight. I think we'll be seeing a lot more of each other in the future. You'd better be ready, because once I dig my claws into someone, I don't let them go easily.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>